


Arson

by Gues



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, imagine a fic where I don't hate freddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gues/pseuds/Gues
Summary: Rapunzel is determined to keep her promise to Varian, and there's nothing her dad can do to stop her from helping her friendA rewrite, yes, again, it's all I ever do, of season one. This time with basic human decency.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Onesided Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney:Tangled)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

“Mom, dad!” Rapunzel let out a breathy laugh as she released her hug on her boyfriend to run over to them. Lance and Hookfoot were on either side of her father helping him stand, but managed to step out of the way so she could pull him into a tight hug.

Frederic fell back a little at the sudden weight but regained his balance. “I’m glad you’re ok, Rapunzel.” 

“I’m glad you’re ok too.” Rapunzel smiled as Arianna joined their hug, squeezing them tight. “You’re both ok.” 

They stayed there for a moment before she let go, smiles on all their faces, Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief.

“Now there’s just one more thing I have to do.” 

“What’s that?” Eugene asked, putting an arm around her waist. He noticed the king no longer glared at that action, and silently, motionlessly celebrated that fact.

“Varian came to me, during the storm. Something happened with his father. I couldn’t help him then, but now I can.” She frowned. “I just want to make sure he’s ok.” 

Frederic’s expressions turned sour. “That’s all the way in Old Corona, Rapunzel, you can’t travel that far in this weather.” 

“He came here during the worst of it and was just fine, what’s stopping me?” 

“I’m not having you risk your safety like this, not after everything that’s happened.” 

“Then send me.” Cassandra cut in. “I’ll see what the situation is and report back.” 

“You have duties here, and I doubt your father would like you out there either.” Frederic spoke firmly, raising an eyebrow at Cassandra’s responding glare. “I’ll send someone. They’ll be back within a few hours with news on his and his father’s condition.” 

“But dad--”

“That’s _final._ ”

She sucked in a breath and conceded, those around her listening in feeling the tense air around them. So quickly, the mood changed, how they went from complete euphoria to this never ceased to amaze her. Normally she’d focus on bringing back the previous feeling of happiness, but now...now she wasn’t so sure. 

“Alright your highness, why don’t we get you to a doctor and check that leg out?” Lance said suddenly with an awkward laugh, attempting to change the subject.

“Yes, let’s.” He huffed and allowed himself to be carried off into the castle, leaving her daughter, friend, and boyfriend to assess everything that’d happened.

“So what’s up with the kid?” Eugene asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

“He came sprinting into the castle in the middle of the storm panicked over something, though I’m not sure what.” Cassandra shrugged, her attempts to remain aloof failing while her look of concern came anyway. 

“Why the hell would he make the two-hour trip here in a _deadly snowstorm?_ Does he _want_ to die?” 

“I don’t think he cared at the moment.” Rapunzel cut in.

Cassandra and Eugene stopped and turned their heads in her direction. 

“He said the rocks were encasing his father.” 

Eugene looked with wide eyes to Cassandra. “Is that--” The look on her face was enough of an answer. 

“I don’t know the specifics, he barely managed to get anything out about the situation when we spoke but-- but if whoever is sent says he’s ok…” She huffed. “I’ll just have to trust my father.” 

Cassandra glanced to the side and spoke in a hushed tone. “You know, I could always sneak you out--” 

“Last time you snuck me out of the castle I grew seventy feet of hair. I think I’ll try my luck doing it the easy way.” Rapunzel deadpanned.

She coughed awkwardly. “Ha, right.” She huffed. “Fine, we’ll follow the rules.”

Eugene scrunched his nose. “Ew, gross. Do we have to?” 

“Yes. Now come on, I think we’ve more than earned a kitchen raid.” 

“Finally! Out of the snow.” Eugene pumped his fist in the air and ran up to follow Rapunzel. Cassandra looked back to the edge of the capital in the direction of Old Corona, frowned, then caught up with them as well.

* * *

“Sire are you sure we should endanger the life of one of our men simply to see if some maniac’s delusions are true?” Nigel muttered under his breath, leaning down to match the king’s height from where he laid in his bed. 

“I’m not.” He sighed. “The child has a reputation for being...eccentric. If it’s truly an issue we should be concerned over we’ll hear about it from his father, or if he’s unable to communicate with us, we’ll hear about it from one of the other residents.” 

“Of course.” Nigel gave a quick, small smile. “And what about your daughter?”

“I’ll check in with her after a few hours and ease her mind about his situation. If word changes in the next few days, we’ll just have to deal with it quietly.” Frederic slumped his head against his bed frame. “How did Rapunzel do today, outside of that?”

“She had difficulty dealing with the complaints of the people, though that was to be expected. When the storm came it took some persuasion for her to come to a decision on what to do with the people, and at first, I questioned her choice to look into an old fable as a way to solve the problem, but, as it turns out, there was some truth in its words.” 

“Considering she grew up with glowing hair that could reverse time itself, I’m not surprised she was willing to give it a chance.” Frederic said with a chuckle. 

“Ha, yes I suppose it wouldn’t be too out of the question.” Nigel paused. “She did well, for her first day. Especially with all the er...complications.” 

“That’s good to hear. Although, I think for now we’ll remain present if she takes over for a day.”

“I believe that would be best.” 

“Is that all Nigel?”

“Yes sire, the people of Corona made it out relatively unscathed.”

“Good, that will be all.” 

Nigel bowed and left the room, bowing again as Arianna walked in. She smiled, shut the door gently behind her, and walked over to his side of the bed, kissing his forehead. 

“How is your leg, dear?” She asked softly.

“Fine.” 

Arianna hummed. “Is something on your mind?”

“It’s nothing.” 

“Is it Quirin?” She waited a moment to see his reaction. “I’m sure he’s ok. He has experience with these rocks, I doubt he of all people would be a casualty.” 

“Right.”

* * *

“Raps you’re going to pace through the floor.” Cassandra commented, watching Rapunzel walk back and forth in a short line. 

“Yeah, don’t get me wrong I’m worried too, but the kid’s always getting himself into some sort of trouble, I’m sure it’s not as bad as you’re probably thinking.” 

“Did you just agree with me Fitzherbert?”

“Ew, no.” Eugene contorted his face into disgust. “Alright Blondie seriously you just have to wait--”

“You weren’t there Eugene! He-- he practically begged me for my help, and-- and even if there’s nothing really wrong with his dad, the guards still dumped him back out there!” She gripped her hair with hands. “I should have said something, I should have told them to stop why didn’t I--” 

A pair of arms wrapped around her. “Sunshine, it’s ok. He’ll be fine.” 

“But the rocks, he said they were getting worse, and we-- we don’t know how they work this could be part of it I--”

“Rapunzel,” Eugene hugged her tighter. “Worrying like this isn’t going to help anyone.” 

“I--” She sighed. “Fine, you’re right. I’ll just have to wait.” 

A knock came from the door. 

“Speak of the devil.” Cassandra perked her head up and got the door. “Hello your majesty. Are you sure you should be out of bed?” 

“I wanted to deliver the news personally.”

Rapunzel raced over to him and gave a quick hug. “Are they ok?” 

“Yes, they’re fine. Things have been… stressful, in Old Corona as of late. Quirin’s been handling it well, but I suppose the situation got to his son more than he let on.” 

Rapunzel sighed. “I’m worried about him.” 

“I know, I am as well.” He put a hand on her cheek. “I promise you can see him once it’s deemed safe.” 

“Ok,” She hugged him again. “Thank you dad.” 

“Of course.” He returned it for a moment before letting go. “You should get some rest, all of you. It’s been a long day.” 

Eugene saluted. “Will do Freddy.” 

“ _In_ your own rooms.” 

Cassandra snorted, receiving a shove in response. Frederic smiled and walked out the door. 

“Alright, you heard the man. _Out._ ” Cassandra said with a smile.

“What? That’s not fair--” He started to say, but was cut off by Cassandra pushing him out the room. 

“Go, catch up on your beauty sleep, god knows you need it.” 

“Why you little--” The door slammed shut before he could finish.

“Do you have to do that every night?” Rapunzel laughed. 

“I sleep better knowing I embarrassed the shit out of him at least once today. Now,” Cassandra walked behind her and began undoing the beads in her hair. “To deal with this mess.” 

This was yet another part of their routine, Cassandra was never fond of putting up and taking out the large number of beads in her hair, and was all the more frustrated after days where Rapunzel simply ripped them out to fight. This time, Rapunzel did not retort, instead sitting quietly as Cassandra detangled them. 

“Are you worried about him, Cass?” She asked quietly.

Cassandra thought for a moment. “Yes. Whatever it is these rocks are doing to Old Corona, it can’t be good. I just hope your father is right…” 

“If he is or not, we’re still going to check. I promised him I would help with the black rocks once my parents returned and I intend to keep that promise.” 

“But you can’t even touch those rocks without something bad happening.” 

“I made him a _promise,_ Cass. And when I make a promise, I don’t ever break that promise.” She glared behind her. “ _Ever._ ” 

Cassandra raised her hands in defeat. “Alright, we’ll do what we can.” She sighed and stood up. “Well, I’ll see you in the morning Raps.” 

Rapunzel yawned. “Goodnight Cass.” 

Pascal squeaked from his place on her shoulder, pointing down as if to comment on her not bothering to change out of her winter clothes. She shrugged it off, set him down on an adjacent pillow, and flopped on the bed, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

_“Gah, blast these infernal streamers.” Frederic muttered to himself angrily as he tried to break himself loose of the purple streamers tying him up._

_Rapunzel smirked and put her hands on her hips. “Aw, is the mighty king having a hard time.”_

_“Very funny, but you have no idea how hard it is to--”_

_Rapunzel cleared her throat, pointing to her hair._

_“Ah, er, never mind.” He lifted his arms slightly. “Think you could help me out?”_

_“Sure dad.” Rapunzel said through laughter._

_He joined in, their laughter both growing in volume until it could be heard ringing throughout the courtyard. She shut her eyes, just for a moment, when she opened them, he was gone._

_“Dad?” Rapunzel looked around frantically, the dark, barren landscape revealing nothing but the occasional black spike. “Dad where are you?”_

_“Rapunzel!” Her father shouted, catching her attention. “Stay here, with me, where you belong.”_

_“Rapunzel, please you have to help me!” Another voice sounded in the opposite direction, a desperate cry she found painfully familiar._

_“Don’t!” The king shouted again, pulling her attention back to him. Black rocks shot up all around him, closing in until they were barely a few inches from his face. Rapunzel raced toward him as fast as she could, her hair falling down from the beads that kept it in place. She stopped when she reached him, looking at his frozen form in horror, a single, large black spike completely enveloping him._

_“Dad! Dad please be ok--” Rapunzel pressed her hand against the rock, shocked to find her words echoing from behind her. She turned around, Varian met her eyes, he was inches away from her now, staring her down, tears falling down his face._

_“This is your fault.”_

Rapunzel shot up, hair spread out in all directions, floating around her. She paid it no mind, there was only one thing she could focus on, one thing that took her attention.

“I have to find Varian.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It was like my dream at the coronation, but worse. This one--” Rapunzel finished painting Varian on the large canvas pinned to her wall. He was kneeling behind her, mirroring the terrified look in her eyes. “This one was trying to tell me something.”

“Do you think Varian could still be in trouble?” Cassandra furrowed her brows, staring holes through the painting. 

“I-- I don’t know. But it’s worth looking into. I know my father said he was fine but--” She sighed. “But I have to see it for myself.” 

Eugene put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, if you think we should go to Old Corona, we’ll go. There’s no harm in checking up on the little guy.” He groaned. “Even if it will probably end in an explosion.”

Rapunzel frowned. “The last incident wasn’t his fault.” 

“I know, I know. I’m just saying he’s got a bad record.” He held up his hands in defeat at Cassandra’s glare. “Ok I take it back. Let’s just go.” 

“I’ll go talk to my father.” Rapunzel set down her brush. “Hopefully he’ll have changed his mind about letting me go.”

* * *

“Absolutely not.” Frederic spoke firmly as he walked down the hall, arms behind his back.

“But dad, the dream I had it has to mean something--” 

“I’m not having you risk your safety, quite possibly your _life_ because of some silly dream!” He stopped for a moment, sighed, and looked down at her. “Come with me.” 

She followed silently as he led her to a room off to the side, a table at its center, a model of the kingdom. She took notice to the black flags on Old Corona, and walked toward them. 

“I’ve been aware of the rocks, and the problem they’ve posed for quite some time.” He spoke softly, as though he were scared someone might overhear. “They spread quickly, and were...difficult to remove. It caused panic, people were displaced from their homes, crops were being destroyed.” 

“That’s awful.” Rapunzel looked warily at the flags, at the sheer number of them all. Frederic swiftly took them all from their place.

“Luckily, we’ve found a solution. Quirin and I are working on moving the people of Old Corona to a safer location while we get rid of the rocks.” He smiled. “So you see, everything is taken care of.” 

“But _why_ all the secrecy?” 

“Rapunzel, you will come to realize that sometimes situations need to be handled privately. If the kingdom were to know every little thing that goes wrong in a day, they’d remain forever in a state of panic. There is no use scaring our citizens with problems that have been,” He gripped the black flags tightly. “That have been handled.” 

Her eyes flicked over to the sudden movement, making note of it. It was habit for her, a small failsafe in case the person she was speaking with wasn’t being entirely honest, the small movements they made indicating something different from what they were saying. She did not want to assume the worst of her father, but she didn’t want to ignore her dream either, nor her friend. 

“When can I see him then?”

“I’ve sent for Quirin to give another update on the situation with the black rocks in a week. I’ll tell him to bring Varian with him.” There was a twitch on his mouth when he spoke, just another small, barely noticeable movement, but it was all she needed.

“Ok, thank you dad.” She hugged him, not as tight as normal, glancing to the ground. “For being honest with me.” 

“Of course. Now run along. I’ve got something big planned for you soon, I think you’ll like it.” He smiled. “I’ll give you a hint: It involves painting.” 

“I’m excited!” She spoke with forced joy, then waved. “I’ll see you later tonight, dad.” 

The smile fell the second she left the room, her mind already made up. She slammed open the door to her room, startling Eugene and Cassandra, who were fighting over her dagger. 

“How’d it go with your dad?” Cassandra asked, taking Eugene’s moment of distraction to swipe it from his hand. 

“We’re sneaking out.” 

“Or we could maybe _not_ piss off the guy with a bad track record for mercy?” Eugene joked.

Rapunzel squinted at him. “I made Varian a promise I would help him. Whether he’s safe or not, I intend to keep it.” 

His face fell, joking tone discarded. “Ah, if that’s the case. Ice Queen, how about you take us through one of those disgusting secret passageways you love so much?” 

“Don’t ruin my good mood Fitzherbert.” 

“This is your good mood? Wow, I’ve severely misjudged our relationship. You must _adore_ me--” 

Cassandra pointed the dagger at his face. “Mood ruined, now I get to stab you.” 

“Sorry, I’ve built up an immunity.” 

“You can’t just--” 

“Guys!” 

The two stopped their argument and looked over to Rapunzel. She looked like she was about to explode, though at the silence, she managed to calm down, taking in a deep breath and sighing. 

“My dad is expecting to see me tonight for dinner, so that gives us eight hours to work with.” 

“It’s two hours there and back, so more like six. Though I doubt we’ll need all that time.” Cassandra shrugged, then made her way to the door. “Alright, I’ll get our transport ready.”

* * *

“Old Corona is _just_ up that hill.” Rapunzel said nervously. She’d been saying similar things the whole way there, talking to herself more than giving directions to Max, who was pulling their carriage. 

“Blondie, it’ll be _fine._ The worst thing we’ll probably see is another big explosion in the village and we’ll end up cleaning it up.” 

“Right, right I’m worrying over nothing-- Stop the cart!” 

“Woah, hey Raps what’s wrong?” Cassandra asked as Rapunzel leaped from the carriage and ran to the side of the path. 

Rapunzel stared at the large black shard sticking out from a tree, the trunk barely able to hold itself up. “They were barely to Old Corona last time I was here. Now they’re past it.” 

“Ok so the rocks have spread a little more since we last visited, that doesn’t mean anything!” Eugene said as he caught up with her. 

“I’d say more than a little.” Cassandra pointed to a portion of the village behind them. Rocks shot up through houses and wells, the fields long since abandoned and the crops long since dried up. 

Eugene gently pulled Rapunzel back to the cart and sat her down. “Let’s keep going.” 

Cassandra hopped up and motioned for Max to start moving again, the three of them falling into a wary silence as they made their way to the main town. More rocks showed up in their path, far more than they’d seen before, the amount getting denser and denser until Max had to stop altogether. They hopped from the carriage and looked around.

Only a few people were out in the streets, each with a large sack in tow, taking things from their homes and packing them in carts. One man was giving orders in the middle of it all. 

Rapunzel walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hello!”

He jumped, but relaxed when he recognized her. “Hello princess. We weren’t expecting anyone to come by.”

“What’s going on here?” 

“Oh, didn’t your father tell you? We’re evacuating.” A woman walked up to him and whispered in his ear. He responded in a mutter and gave a quick order to her family before continuing. “We’re moving everyone to the land he approved for us to use.” 

“Evacuating? Why would you--” 

A rock shot up two inches away from him, the man didn’t so much as flinch. “That’s why.” 

Cassandra and Eugene joined up with her after tying Max to a tree, Eugene putting an arm around her shoulder and Cassandra standing to the other side of her. 

The man tilted his head. “Sorry for asking but...why are you here?” 

“Checking up on a friend of ours.” Cassandra cut in. “Is Varian around here somewhere?” 

“Er...I’m not sure exactly. None of us have seen him or his father since the storm.” He shrugged. “Last I saw they were both in their house, if they left we didn’t see it. Would be nice to have Quirin here, considering he’s our leader and all.” 

Rapunzel looked at her friends, then to him. “Do you need help?” 

“I’ll be fine, we’re about done here.”

Rapunzel nodded and led the two over to Varian’s house and stopped at the front door. “You two see if he’s inside, I’ll go check if he’s in his lab.” 

Cassandra gave a quick thumbs up and pulled Eugene inside, calling loudly for both Quirin and Varian. No response.

“You check the first floor, I’ll check the second.” Cassandra said quickly before racing up the steps. 

“Wow, ok.” Eugene muttered to himself as he looked around. “Honestly the kid’s probably fine. You’re being way too serious.”

“I heard that!” Cassandra shouted through the floorboards.

“Literally _how_ could you have heard that?!” Eugene groaned and kept looking. 

He opened one of the doors, leading to what he assumed was Varian’s room, though he could barely tell. It looked like it had been used maybe twice since it was made. And besides the Flyyn Rider books stacked on a table beside his bed, Eugene might not have even recognized it as his. Did this kid ever actually sleep in his room? 

“Eugene!” He heard Cassandra yell again. “You’re going to want to see this!”

Eugene ran out of the bedroom and up the stairs. He nearly slammed into Cassandra, stepping back and falling just in time to not hit her when she stepped in front of him, blocking the stairs. She grabbed his wrist and led him to a room at the back of the hallway.

“What’s this about?” He looked down at the open chest Cassandra pointed to. “Did you go throw someone’s stuff? Cassandra I’m so proud.”

“Shut it. I found this inside.” She showed him a graphtec with a torn scroll piece rolled out. “Look familiar?” 

“That’s...the sundrop flower.” Eugene took the paper and inspected it. “And those spikes, they look like the black rocks. Why would Quirin have something like this?” 

“I don’t know.” She frowned and took the graphtec back, rolling it up and putting it back in its container, then taking it and the key and putting it in a pouch attached to her belt. “Neither of them are here, we should go meet up with Rapunzel.” 

Eugene nodded and stole one last glance around Quirin’s room, staring intently at the family portrait hanging up on the wall. From what he had seen, it was the only one of them they owned. Why keep it in his room? Did Varian even know it existed?

“Oi, you gonna stand there all day?” Cassandra called up to him from the bottom of the stairs.

“Right,” He sprinted down the steps, almost falling over when he reached the bottom. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Rapunzel stood still in front of the door, questioning taking another step forward, opening it, walking through. Why did she feel so uncertain? She knew something was wrong, so why hesitate when all she had to do was walk in? She shook her head and pressed on, stepping in front of the door and pushing it open. 

She was met with a cloud of smoke, bright green with a strong smell of chemicals. She coughed and kept walking, despite the sudden smell making her feel slightly faint. 

“Varian?” Rapunzel asked cautiously as she pushed open the second door, a series of goop bombs slamming down at her feet the second she stepped inside. She sighed and waited for the smoke to clear, then looked around. 

Things were different from when she last visited. Messier, if that were even possible, papers and books tossed open scattered themselves across the floor, broken glass in the cracks between the stones. She found herself regretting not bringing shoes. There was something in the center of the room, what it was, she didn’t know, as a large beige tarp covered most of its surface. Zipping across the room was Varian, still in the same snow-soaked clothes he’d been in when they last saw each other, muttering something incoherent under his breath. He probably hadn’t even noticed her come in.

“Varian!” She yelled, trying to get his attention. He jumped, and turned in her direction, holding up the vial in his hand like a weapon, only to relax it when he recognized her.

“Rapunzel?” He asked in a scratchy voice, something she took note of, adding it to her already growing list of concerns. “What-- what are you doing here?” 

“Checking to make sure you’re ok. Could you um-- could you let me out?” She pointed to the pink goop at her feet.

Varian stared at her and blinked for a moment, as if to process what she was saying before taking the antidote and pouring it over the goop and returning to his work.

“Um, Varian.” She spoke again, walking slowly and carefully across the room to where he was. “Are you...ok?” 

“Yep, fine. You can go now.” His hands shook violently as he raised the vial up to a beaker and poured the substance in, the motion was followed by several coughs and quiet wheezes. 

“Right.” She said awkwardly, though she made no motion to leave. “Just how long have you been um...working?”

“Since I got back, why?” 

“Varian it's been over a day.” She put a hand on his shoulder, flinching when he jumped and dropped the vial in his hands. “You need to sleep.”

“No time.” Varian muttered, pushing her hand away and walking over to a stack of books. 

Rapunzel grabbed his wrist, the both of them stopping in the middle of the room. “Varian, please, whatever it is I’m sure it can wait--”

“It _can’t._ ” His voice broke a little when he said that, only making her worry more. He stood still, then looked back at her. “You need to go.” 

“Varian I’m _not_ leaving until I know you and your father are ok--”

“Why does that matter to you now?!” His voice came in and out, scratched up to all hell but that didn’t stop him from yelling. “You-- you just _let_ them dump me back out in that storm, you said you’d help me with the black rocks but you did _nothing_ when I actually needed you!” 

“Varian, I’m sorry, I-- I didn’t know what to do--” 

“That doesn’t matter. _Leave.”_

Rapunzel let out a shaky breath and stood her ground. “Is your father ok?” 

“I just told you that doesn’t matter, now go--”

“ _Tell_ me if your father’s ok!” 

Varian shrunk in on himself slightly, the shaking spreading from his hands to his entire body, he looked like he was about to fall over. “He’s...he’s not.” 

Rapunzel frowned and put a hand to his forehead, brushing back his hair and letting her hand rest on his shoulder. “What happened?”

His eyes flicked to the side. She followed the direction of his gaze and looked to the thing at the center of the room, something bright and orange, a soft glow pushing through the tarp that covered it. She let go of his shoulder and walked toward it, lifting her hand to the tarp and starting to pull.

“Wait!” Varian raced up to her and pulled her hand away. “You-- you can’t.” 

His grip on her hand was barely anything, as shaky and weak as it was, she managed to get free of it without much effort. She pulled the tarp off and stared with wide eyes at the encased form of the man in question. 

“I-- I didn’t-- he’s--” Varian stuttered out, barely able to say more than a word or two before choking back a sob. 

Rapunzel stood completely still, frozen, staring up in horror at his father, the man’s face a combination of determination and resignation, his eyes barely open and staring up to the crumpled note in his hand. She snapped out of it after a moment and pulled Varian into a tight hug, the both of them slowly falling down to their knees. 

“He’s-- he’s not dead.” Varian said in a whisper in between sobs. “I’ll bring him back.”

Rapunzel held him tighter, rubbing her hand up and down his back and squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m sorry Varian, I shouldn’t have left you.” 

“He was already like that when I got here.” He muttered. “There was nothing you could have done.” 

Rapunzel let out a shaky sigh and pulled away, meeting him in the eyes. “You can’t help him if you can barely stand. You need to take a break.” 

“I-- I can’t. I need to--”

“ _Varian._ ” Rapunzel spoke in a normal tone, though she felt as though she were shouting. “He’d want you to take care of yourself first.” 

Varian was barely able to look up at her, his eyes slowly blinking open and closed. She pulled him back into a hug. 

The door slowly opened. “Rapunzel, they weren’t in the main house--” 

Cassandra stopped in her tracks, partially because the goop that fell to her feet, but more in part due to the scene in front of her. Quirin, encased in crystalized amber, Rapunzel holding Varian on below him. Eugene joined her soon after that, both too focused on the amber to even notice the pink goop on the ground. 

Rapunzel looked up at them, then back down to Varian, about to ask where the antidote was, but found he’d fallen asleep. She sighed and picked him up, leaning him against a wall and taking some of what she assumed to be a similar substance and pouring it over the goo. Lucky for them, she was right. 

“Is he-- is he dead?” Eugene asked absentmindedly, still staring holes through the amber. 

“I’m not sure.” Rapunzel looked back to Quirin, then to Varian. She walked over and picked him up again, she didn’t know if she was relieved or concerned by how light he was, probably both. 

“Is he ok?” Cassandra whispered, finally able to tear her eyes away to look at her.

“We’re taking him back to Corona.” She said firmly. “He needs a doctor.” 

Cassandra nodded and followed her outside, leaving Eugene the only one inside the lab. He hadn’t moved an inch since he’d walked in. He vaguely heard someone call for his name, but he hardly paid it any mind, his attention still focused on the amber. 

“Eugene!” Cassandra yelled into his ear, grabbing his arm and turning him around. “We need to _go._ ”

“Right.” Eugene shook his head and blinked. “Right, sorry.” 

Cassandra said nothing, turned and walked out again, holding his wrist and pulling him out. He could see a few tears roll down her face as she turned away, but he didn’t comment on it, otherwise he’d be a hypocrite. He looked back, if for but a second, then followed her outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone at the beginning of the chapter: Im sure they're fine :)))  
> varian, sobbing over his encased father's corpse: are you sure about that


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back was quiet. A quiet walk from the abandoned castle, old, grey and worn down, practically falling apart, why had she never noticed that before? It was silent as they made their way to the carriage, Rapunzel holding Varian tightly, squeezing her hands at every cough or wheeze, concern overwhelming her. The villagers said nothing as they passed, no questions of the state of their leader, they knew not to ask, they knew she wouldn’t reply, she might not even be able to.

Cassandra motioned Max to move with the reigns, then turned to face the rest of the group. “I found something.”

The other two shot up at the sudden noise as if it were an attack.

“It was in a chest in Quirin’s room. It’s a scroll piece with the sundrop on it.” She paused. “I just...thought you should know.”

Rapunzel nodded, then went back to staring worriedly at Varian, who was leaning against her asleep. She felt each shudder, each cough, everytime she felt a wave of guilt rush over her. She should have shown up sooner, she should have pushed harder, even if her father wouldn’t allow it. She should’ve--

A hand placed itself gently on her free shoulder, she looked up at the person responsible for the sudden movement, Eugene. 

“What happened?” He asked at a volume she questioned Cassandra may be able to hear.

“He was...working on something, when I came in.” She started to say, slowly, unsure. “I tried to get him to stop but…” She looked back at Varian. “He refused. He didn’t have time to stop. I kept trying to convince him, one thing led to another, and I ended up pulling the tarp from the amber. He um… he broke down. I tried to comfort him, and then he...he passed out. That’s when you guys showed up.” 

“Nice to see the kid’s negligence of basic needs has only gotten worse since we last saw him.” Cassandra said in what seemed to be her usual bitter tone, though her expression was far softer than what the tone usually came with. 

Rapunzel hummed, ashamed to say she was hardly paying attention. Cassandra kept talking, but it only came out as a slight change in pitch in the ringing in her ears. Varian flinched suddenly, the only thing that managed to grab her attention. His face was scrunched up when she looked at it, the wheezes that came out quickening in pace. She wrapped her arm around him and gently squeezed his shoulder, smiling slightly when she saw him relax.

“We’re almost to the castle.” Cassandra spoke after a few minutes, pointing ahead at the castle in the distance. Rapunzel and Eugene gave it a quick glance, but said nothing. 

They seemed to perk up slightly as Max’s hooves started to hit cobblestone, slamming down on the bridge, making his way across to the capital. Their moods wouldn’t be described as bright, far from it actually, more of a wary, urgent feeling that radiated off of them and concerned the citizens wandering in the street. Rapunzel practically hopped off the carriage once they arrived at the castle, Varian in her arms, and raced to the medical wing of the castle.

“Rapunzel, what are you--” Nigel started to say, gasping and stepping back as she ran past him, eyes going wide when he recognized the boy in her arms. She didn’t notice him race off in a different direction.

“Dr.Roubine!” Rapunzel yelled, kicking the door open.

“Miss you can’t just--” Roubine started to say, but stopped when her eyes fell on Varian. “Set him down over there.” 

Rapunzel nodded and set him on one of the free beds, stepping away and letting her check him over. Cassandra and Eugene ran in, both panting and wheezing, leaning against the wall. 

“How is he?” Cassandra asked, still out of breath. 

“Pneumonia.” The doctor answered, slight concern in her voice. “Probably caused by dirty water and worsened because of the storm.”

Eugene shot up, a panicked look on his face. “What can we do?” 

“I have something that should help, but he’ll need a few days to recover.”

Rapunzel gritted her teeth and sighed. “I need to talk to my dad about this, can one of you--”

“I’ll do it.” Eugene interrupted, shocking both her and Cassandra.

“I-- ok. Cass, come with me.” Rapunzel walked over and took Cassandra’s hand, pulling her out into the hallway. 

“I have a patient in another room that needs to have their injuries stitched together, do you think you can keep an eye on him by yourself for a while?” Roubine asked.

“I’ve got experience dealing with this, doc, you won’t have to worry.” Eugene gave a quick salute and made his way toward the bed Varian was on, pulling up a chair plopping down on it.

“Perfect.” She handed him a glass of liquid, presumably the medicine. “Give him this when he wakes up.”

Eugene nodded and set the glass down on a nearby table, focusing his attention on Varian the second she left. He felt a wave of guilt rush over him the second they were alone, all his pushing, all his insistence that nothing was wrong, what if they listened? What if, because of what he said, Varian would’ve been left to die? He’d be a hypocrite, he was, if he was being honest. He didn’t really like the kid, sure, but no one deserved this.

Varian shifted, head lolling to the side and coughing. Eugene frowned, he’d always had a soft spot for orphans. Of course, who wouldn’t, but it was different for him. He didn’t feel pity, exactly, or at least not the same kind that an upper class citizen would have looking at a ‘dirty’ orphan on the street would. He’d see himself, everytime, see what they might become if left to fend for themselves.

Eugene sighed and leaned back, squeezing his eyes shut and silencing the guilt in his mind. There was nothing he could do now, he couldn’t take back what he said, and at least Rapunzel and Cassandra were persistent enough to shut him down. He hated to admit when Cassandra was right, but this time, dammit she was right. 

“...Flynn?” A voice asked quietly, Eugene opened his eyes. “Where am I?” 

Eugene watched as Varian quickly got more panicked, shooting up and trying to push himself off the bed. He pushed him back down almost instinctively, mentally cursing at how much force he put behind it. 

He loosened his grip slowly, still keeping a hand on him and spoke. “You’re in the castle, Rapunzel took you here so you can recover.” 

“Recover?”

“You’re sick, genius.” Eugene deadpanned. “And I’m here to make sure you don’t run back to Old Corona and make it worse. Oh, and before I forget, take this.”

Varian scrunched his nose at the glass in Eugene’s hand. “What is it?”

“Medicine.”

“Ew, no.” 

“Oh don’t be a child.” Eugene rolled his eyes, pushing it forward, much to Varian’s dismay. “It’s not that bad, and it’ll make you feel better.”

“You’re lying, it tastes awful. I’ll just die, thanks.”

“No, sorry, that’s against the law. Rapunzel made it a thing a few minutes ago.” Eugene kept pushing it forward. “You don’t want to be a criminal do you?”

“I’m a felon, a lawbreaker, I haven’t listened to an authority since the day I was born--” Eugene cut him off by forcing the medicine in his mouth. Varian gagged and coughed, but he’d taken it. “You _jerk._ I hate you.” 

Eugene gasped dramatically and put a hand to his chest. “After all I’ve done for you? I didn’t have to be here you know.” 

Varian frowned and leaned his head against the wall.

“I’m sorry, by the way.”

He tilted his head. “For the medicine?”

“No, for being an asshole.” Eugene paused. “Don’t repeat that.”

Varian opened his mouth, but shut it again and Eugene’s responding glare.

“I think I’ve been kind of unfair to you. Sure you’re a bit of a dork and you blow stuff up a lot, but I was still being a jerk, and I’m sorry.” Eugene didn’t meet him in the eyes when he talked, instead shifting around and glancing at the ground.

“Oh, um, it’s….fine?” Varian laughed awkwardly. “I, er, didn’t really notice?”

“I insulted you to your face multiple times.”

“Yeah that's kind of par for the course with me.” 

“Oh wow look at that, adoption forms showing up out of nowhere. A pen too, I’m signing.” 

Varian buried his face in his hands and muttered gibberish, something along the lines of ‘no’ and ‘why’. He started coughing after a while.

Eugene put a hand on his back. “You good kid?”

Varian gave a weak thumbs up.

Eugene shook his head and smiled, taking his hand off and leaning back in his chair again. 

“Oh, um, thank you, Eugene.” Varian mumbled, face still buried in his hands. “For helping me.” 

His eyes widened slightly, realizing it was the first time the kid had actually called him by his name. “Sure, no problem.”

* * *

“You look...really pissed.” Cassandra commented, slightly afraid of the way Rapunzel carried herself, hands in shaking fists, eyes squinted down to slits, a calm fury radiating off of her.

“Of course I’m mad!” She yelled slightly too loud. “My father _lied_ to me Cassandra. He didn’t check to see if he was ok. Honestly, I doubt he’s checked on Old Corona at all!” 

“Yeah that’s er...not good.”

“Not good? Not good?! That’s awful!” She paused and whispered an apology to those passing by before continuing. “I knew he was keeping something secret, but to completely ignore real problems that are effectively destroying people’s lives? It’s insane!” 

“I hear you, really, I do, and I just want to say that this new angry side of you is making me contemplate forming some spicy love triangle where I ask for your hand in marriage but maybe don’t talk about this where everyone can hear?” 

“I respectfully decline your offer, and I’m going to keep yelling as much as I want because the people need to know.” Rapunzel answered calmly, her pace toward the throne room as quick as ever.

“I...fair enough, continue with your rant, your highness.” Cassandra gave a deep bow.

Rapunzel snorted. “Thank you.” She took in a breath. “He’s being an idiot! Sure, I understand the whole ‘not sending people into a panic’ thing, but that’s under the impression that the issue is solved! This isn’t solved! Not telling anyone about an ongoing issue is only going to lead to distrust and unrest when the black rocks come knocking on our door!”

“I’m literally in love with you right now.” She paused. “Platonically.”

“Would you like a friendship-kiss on the lips?”

“Is that an actual offer?”

She hummed. “No, I’d rather not make Eugene jealous.” 

“Damn.” 

They both stopped in front of the throne room’s entrance. Two large intimidating doors, dark wood with gold accents surrounding it. They reminded her of her father, regal and intimidating, she could barely walk through them when she’d first arrived at the castle. Now, she kicked them down.

“Rapunzel? I didn’t expect to see you so soon, why are you--”

“Why didn’t you tell me about the situation in Old Corona?”

“I--” He looked around at the court members standing in front of him, sighed, and motioned them to leave. He sat down on his throne and rubbed his temples. “Come here Rapunzel.” 

She glared right through him as she walked toward his throne, feet padding on the marble floor, he’d be intimidated, at least if it weren’t his daughter. He was slightly taller than her, even when sitting down, the throne having steps that led up to it, making it on higher ground than what she was standing on.

She met his eyes, and asked again. “Why didn’t you tell me about the situation in Old Corona?”

“Because I had it handled--”

“They’re evacuating! Their entire village has been torn to ruin! How is that handled?!”

“How do you--”

“I was _there,_ father. I went to see for myself if Varian was ok, and he wasn’t. Neither was his village. So, I will ask again,” She took in a breath. “ _Why didn’t you tell me about the situation in Old Corona?_ ”

“Because it doesn’t concern you.” He said matter of factly. “You shouldn’t have been there in the first place.” 

“Why? Because I’d find out just how little you’ve actually told me?! You-- how can I _trust_ you after you’ve _lied_ to me about so much?!”

The king took a step back, shocked at her outspokenness over the situation. This anger was rare, especially for her. He sighed and looked over to Cassandra.

“I believe we need to talk alone.” He spoke in a manner that insinuated it as an order more than a request, he waited for her to comply.

“Of course, your majesty.” Cassandra replied, giving a bow and speaking with a tone that practically dripped of malice, however concealed that may be, then walking out the door.

Frederic let out a breath. “Alright Rapunzel, just let me explain--”

“How on _earth_ can you explain this?!” Her voice only increased in volume now that no one was present, hands balled into fists so tight her knuckles turned white. “You-- you leave this problem unchecked even though you _know_ it's getting worse, you lie to me and tell me you have it all handled when you’re _just_ as clueless as everyone else!” 

“I don’t think that’s entirely true.” 

“Oh really? Because the town currently evacuating to safer land would say otherwise. You have _no_ idea what you’re doing here, and instead of just admitting that you keep shoving it all under a rug! What exactly do you plan to do if those things spread to us? Do you have any _semblance_ of a plan on how to deal with this and you’re just not telling me?!”

“What I plan to do here is not your concern at the moment.” 

“I think it is. I think it’s _everyone’s_ concern because everyone is being affected by this!” Rapunzel gripped her hair and let her hands drag themselves down to her sides. “And sure, keeping things from me, that’s bad. But to outright _lie_ to me? What were you thinking?!” 

“The boy gets himself into trouble often, I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

“Wh-- That’s illogical! I _told_ you he ran here and back in that storm you _know_ how bad it got. Even if Quirin was still able to take care of him, they don’t have doctors in Old Corona! Would it have _killed_ you to just check on him?!” 

“What do you mean he’s not able to take care of him?” 

“Quirin’s dead, father. He’s dead because of the black rocks, because of my actions, and your negligence. We _can’t_ just keep ignoring this! Not when lives are on the line.” 

“Quirin was a dear friend of mine. To hear he's gone...it’s hard. But I _am_ doing things to help. When he told me of the situation in Old Corona I put a plan to evacuate the citizens. I’ll be sending people to investigate the issue properly when everyone has left.”

Rapunzel paused and took in a breath. “Ok...then why didn’t you just tell me what you were doing? And why lie?”

“I knew how much the situation with the black rocks was hurting you, I thought telling you we had reached the point of evacuation would be… a bad decision. I just wanted to put you at ease.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t want to lie to you, and I _promise_ I won’t lie to you again.”

“You know how important promises are to me.”

“I do, I intend to keep it.” 

Rapunzel relaxed, smiling and pulling him into a hug. “I’m glad we had this talk.”

“I am too. And don’t worry,” The king returned the hug, giving her a quick squeeze. “I’ll personally make sure Varian and Old Corona get help.” 

“That’s good to hear.” She slowly let go and walked toward the door. “I’m going to go check on him. Oh, and, sorry...for yelling at you.”

“I think you needed to get that all out. I’ll let it slide this time.” 

Rapunzel laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck, waving goodbye before shutting the door behind her. 

“You seem to be...less mad.” Cassandra uncrossed her arms and stood up from where she had leaned against a wall, looking almost disappointed.

“Yep! We worked things out.”

“You...worked all that out. All of it.” 

“Mhm!” Rapunzel said with a smile. “I’m just glad he’s finally being honest with me.” 

“So...it’s all solved now.” 

“It’s _being_ solved. He just didn’t want to worry me during the process. It’s kinda sweet, even if I didn’t like being lied to. I forgive him.”

“Hm.” Cassandra glanced back to the big wooden doors, the light poking through the cracks, squinted, then ran up to join Rapunzel.

* * *

“We’re back!” Rapunzel said in a sing-song voice, opening the door with more force than she probably should have. She whispered an apology at Varian’s responding wince.

“Nice to see you’re awake now, how are you feeling?” Cassandra asked walking over to where Eugene was and leaning against a wall.

“Garbage.”

“Oh god your voice.” Cassandra scrunched up her nose. “Yeah, garbage sounds like the appropriate descriptor.”

Varian responded by slamming his head back on his pillow and groaning. 

Rapunzel chuckled and walked over to the three of them, leaning down and feeling Varian’s forehead. “Looks like your fever’s gone down a little.”

“Thank me and the medicine I forced down his throat.” 

Varian gagged. “No, never thank that. It’s _disgusting._ ” 

“Medicine helps you when you’re sick, that's science.” 

“And it tastes awful. That’s logic.” 

Rapunzel smiled, pulled up a chair of her own, and put on a more serious expression. “Varian...I know it may be too soon to ask, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but...what exactly happened with your father?” 

Varian sat up and fiddled with his hands, trying to find the words, or the courage, maybe both. 

Eugene put a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to tell us just yet, you can wait till you’re ready.”

Varian gripped his sleeves, curling in on himself slightly. “...not ready yet.” 

He smiled and let his hand fall back to his side. “Ok.” 

“You should probably get some sleep, kid.” Cassandra cut in.

“But I’ve been sleeping all day.” 

“Well, first of all, you need to sleep this off, second of all, you need to catch up for lost time.” 

Varian hummed and flopped back onto his pillow. “Fine.” 

“Atta boy.” Cassandra nodded and stood up, making her way to the door. “Princess you still have a dinner to attend in an hour, we should probably get you ready.” 

“Right!” Rapunzel shot up and raced over to her, giving an aggressive wave before sprinting out the door. 

Cassandra rolled her eyes and smiled. “Keep an eye on him, kay Fitzherbert?” 

Eugene gave a mock salute. “Aye aye ice queen.” 

With that, Cassandra walked out of the room and shut the door gently behind her. Eugene looked back down at Varian, already asleep in the short amount of time he’d looked away, smiled and leaned back in his chair. The guilt that had been crushing him since they’d arrived in Old Corona finally started to wash away, knowing he was going to be taken care of. The kid would make it out alright, he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this WIP in my queue for literally a month now and I only had 1k words left. I have nothing to say for myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Eugene woke up late into the night with no recollection of falling asleep. He faintly recalled what had woken him up, a soft orange glow, the crying child on the floor in front of its source, and shoved the thoughts out of his mind. He looked around the room and waited for his eyes to adjust, four empty beds beside him, each with a small table next to it, one large cabinet at the end of the room with small glass vials scattered across it, a bucket on the floor near it. 

It was all so peaceful, so serene, so quiet. The beds were all neatly done, the floors and walls all freshly cleaned, the small corner him and Varian stayed being the only indication anyone had ever even been in the room, let alone anyone was currently in it. He glanced down at Varian, face scrunched up, breathing raggedly, sweat dripping down his face. Eugene brushed the boy’s hair back and felt his forehead, noticing the fever had gone back up since they last checked. 

His breathing got faster, louder, changing from small quiet breaths to loud gasps. 

“Kid?” Eugene asked softly, hoping it would be enough to pull him out of his daze, though he doubted it. 

“Dad…” He heard Varian whisper in between fast breaths. “I’m--” Another shaky breath. “I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, hey kid I need you to wake up.” Eugene spoke louder this time, moving his hands to Varian’s shoulders and shaking him gently. “Kid!” 

His breathing got faster, loud gasps combined with violent thrashing. “Let..let go of me! I-- I have to--” 

“Hairstripe, you’re fine. It’s just me.” He gripped the boy’s shoulders tighter, hating to make his fear worse, but needing to wake him up all the same. “Come on, wake up.” 

“Pl... _please,_ I have too-- I need her _help--_ ”

“ _Varian!_ ” Eugene yelled. 

Varian screamed and shot up, shoving his hands off, still breathing fast. 

“Hey, you’re ok. You’re fine. It’s just me.” Eugene slowly placed his hands back on his shoulders, sliding them up and down. “Just me.” 

His breathing slowly quieted down as his eyes adjusted. He looked up at him, moving his shaking hands to gently hold Eugene’s wrists and swallowed thickly. “I’m-- I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” 

“I don’t-- I’m not sure.” Varian looked down and let go of Eugene, moving his hands to cover his mouth. “I think I’m going to be sick.” 

“ _Shit_.” Eugene got up and raced over to the other side of the room and grabbed a bucket, getting there just in time to pull back Varian’s bangs and let him throw up into it. He fought back a gag of his own.

“Sor--” Varian threw up again. “I’m sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing!” He whisper-shouted. “You’re _sick,_ you’ve been through it. You’re going to have nightmares, and you’re going to--” Varian threw up again. “Well you’re going to do _that._ ” 

“I-- I know I just--” He gagged. “I... I’m a _mess_ and you’re being forced to deal with it.” 

“You’re allowed to be a mess right now, and no one’s forcing me to do this. You’re ok.” 

They stayed silent for a moment, letting Varian calm down until his breathing was back to normal. Eugene slowly set down the bucket, electing to clean it later, then took a small towel to Varian’s face. 

“I’m--”

“If the next word out of your mouth is sorry I’m going to lose my mind.” 

Varian paused and shut his mouth.

Eugene sighed, setting down the towel and scooting closer to him. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I…” Varian drew his knees up to his chest. “It’s my fault.” 

“What?” 

“I caused this. ‘S my fault.” 

Eugene put a hand on Varian’s arm and squeezed it gently. “What happened?” 

“I-- I wasn’t supposed to mess with the rocks, he caught me, I spilled-- I spilled some of the solution but I didn’t notice and--” He took in a breath, giving Eugene a soft smile when the man attempted to comfort him. “We got into an argument. I didn’t notice the reaction, but he did, he pushed me out of the way and ended up getting caught in it. The amber started growing around him and I-- I didn’t know what to do so I ran to get help. I...I should have stayed-- I shouldn’t have messed with the rocks I--” 

“I’m gonna stop you right there.”

“What?” 

“I swear you and Blondie are the same person sometimes.” He sighed. “Blaming yourself for things you can’t take back is only going to end up hurting you. There’s nothing you can do about it now, even if it were your fault.” 

“But it _is--_ ”

“No. It’s not.” Eugene said firmly, his gentle grip on Varian’s arm turning strong. “I saw the state of your village, if you thought no one was going to help, you had every right to try and fix things, even if it was the wrong choice. And Quirin getting...trapped wasn’t your fault either. Neither of you noticed, he pushed you out of the way, that was his choice, not yours. And if he hadn’t…” 

“It’s my mess.” Varian whispers, so quiet Eugene could barely hear it. “He shouldn’t have to pay for it.” 

Eugene pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the boy and resting his chin on the top of his head. “Don’t say that. Neither of you deserve this, and we’re going to fix it, ok?”

Varian nodded. “Ok.”

* * *

“Eugene?” Cassandra said softly as she knocked the door and pushed it open. “I was just going to ask if you want me to take over--”

She took a few steps forward and stopped. Eugene had his chair pressed against the edge of the bed, leaning against the back wall and holding Varian’s outstretched hand. She glanced down, noticed the bucket on the floor and gagged, swiftly picking it up and taking it away to be washed. He owed her for this, and she’d be damned if she didn’t make him aware of that fact. She got back quickly enough, shoved the door open and dropped the bucket on Eugene’s head, watching it hit and tumble to the floor. 

Eugene awoke with a start, yelping and falling over. He looked up and groaned. “Shit Cassandra! You could have woken him up!” 

“If your loud annoying voice doesn’t do the trick, I doubt anything will.” She glanced to the side, watching Varian stir slightly before relaxing again. “Anyways, I’m taking over from here.” 

Eugene rubbed his head and pushed himself up. “I’ve got things handled.”

“You look like shit.” She paused. “Well, you look worse than usual. Plus I’m sure Rapunzel misses you or whatever.” 

“Aw is this because you secretly care about me?”

“Ew. No. I just don’t want you passing out in the middle of a hallway and have me drag you back here.” 

“So unofficial answer: you care about me.” He smiled and ruffled your hair. “Alright, you kids have fun.” 

“Wh-- I swear the second you’re alone I’m going to--” Cassandra stopped and groaned as he slid the door shut. 

“Cassie?” 

She looked over, of course the kid woke up. Damnit. “Uh...hey. It’s my turn to make sure you don’t die so...sup.” 

Varian hummed, eyes barely open. Cassandra walked over to him, pulled out the chair and sat down. 

“So...plague.”

“What?” 

“Illness, how goes it?” 

“It’s...going...bad.” He answered slowly. “How-- how else would it go?” 

“Well you’re uh..not frozen to death? So...decent?” 

“I _guess_ this is a better alternative?”

“Yep.” 

He paused. “I think I’m gonna go back to sleep--” 

“Yeah ok that would probably be best.” 

Varian shut his eyes and laid there, soaking in the silence. It was quieter than when he was with Eugene, though the both of them had concerned energy radiating off of them, so strong he could practically hear it. It was weird to him, having people so worried about him. His father would, sure, but it was usually only for a few seconds before he went back to focusing on everyone else. Not that he’d blame him, but…this was nice. 

He slowly opened one of his eyes, just a sliver, to see what Cassandra was doing. She was...nervously fiddling with a knife. Terrifying. He shut his eyes back and hoped she didn’t accidentally stab him.

Cassandra was...really great. He was glad the whole er, awkward crush thing didn’t mess up their friendship, and he was _eternally_ grateful she’d finally shut him down, he hadn’t even realized he was _being_ forward about it until she mentioned something about it while they cleaned up fallen debris. He knew it wasn’t going anywhere, and that was ok! She seemed cool, and she seemed to like him decent enough, and that’s all that really mattered to him. 

He turned to sleep on his side so he could face her, though he still kept his eyes shut. He had...more friends than her now, at least that’s the impression he got. He’d never really _had_ a reference point. Rapunzel had kept her promise! She was going to help him, she was going to help his dad and the black rocks, and she _cared_ about him. And Eugene...he…

He’d taken care of him. He didn’t like him at first, but he apparently had without Varian noticing, and he’d _apologized_ for how he acted around him! No one ever did that before! He’d talked him down after a nightmare and dealt with the mess he was afterward, he was nice, kind, pretty-- wait did he say pretty? 

Varian groaned and curled in on himself. “Not again…” 

“What’s up? You feelin’ sick?” Cassandra paused. “Er, more sick?”

“No.” 

She frowned. “Ok so not illness. That’s good? What-- what is it exactly?” 

Varian groaned again, burying his face into his pillow before slowly lifting his head up to look at her. “Have you-- do you...uh...how do I say this without sounding stupid--” 

“If this is about the crush thing I already told you I’m not--” 

“No! No we’re _well_ past that. I mean, it’s kind of on topic? Sort of? In a way I guess--” 

“The point? What is it?” 

“Have you ever liked a girl?” He spoke quickly, immediately regretting saying it as soon as he did. 

“Oh um...why...do you ask?” 

“No reason, no reason at all!” He laughed nervously. “See, no, it’s stupid, it’s really stupid. Let’s just ignore that!” 

She sighed. “I have.” 

“...really?” 

“I still do, technically. Which, kind of sucks considering she has a boyfriend.” 

“ _Yikes._ ” 

“Yeah, I know right? I think just about everyone I’ve ever had a ‘crush’ on was either taken or, going back a couple years, out of my age range.” 

“Ha, I guess we’re alike in that respect.” Varian pushed himself up into a sitting position. “So guys too, or just girls?” 

“Just girls, and I doubt I’ll be liking men anytime soon. I mean, have you seen Eugene? No thanks!” 

“Heh, yeah…” Varian flinched at the comment and started messing with his sleeves. 

“Hey, you ok?” Cassandra slowly put a hand onto his shoulder. “You wanna tell me what all this is about?” 

“I, well, I was just wondering if it were um...possible to like both?” 

“Oh. I mean, I’m sure you can? I personally don’t but I don’t think it’s like, _impossible._ ” She released the slight grip she had on his shoulder. “Is this about a guy? Are we having a feelings talk because I’m already way out of my comfort zone here so be warned its going to be awful.” 

“You’re doing fine, and er, yeah. It is about a guy.” 

“Are you um...thinking about doing something about this? Is that why you’re talking to me? I’m...still not getting it.” 

“No, gods no. He’s out of my age range, out of my league, and taken. There is _absolutely_ no place it will ever go.” 

“Wow kid, you really love hurting yourself don’t you?” 

“You apparently did the same thing as a kid.” 

“Low blow.” She laughed. “And after our wonderful little heartfelt conversation too, I thought we were bonding.” 

“We are? Is-- is that what friends do? Talk about love and stupid shi-- stuff like that?” 

“Yeah and friends swear around each other too, it’s alright, don’t hold back. I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Oh uhhh. Damn.” 

“Damn indeed, I just gave you a golden opportunity and you wasted it.” She huffed. “Come on, you don’t have to be this _polite_ all the time. I know you’re holding back some kinda rage, let it out, say the fuck word, child.” 

“Umm...just-- right here? Just say it?” 

“Maybe combine it with something you’re mad about. Keep it on topic?” 

“Oh ok um-- I’m… I fu-- I think its really _fucking_ stupid I only ever fall for people twice my age?” 

“It is, and it’s awful I’m so sorry. Also nice job! It only sounded slightly weird and out of place.” She laughed. “If you don’t mind me asking, who is this mysterious fellow you have the hots for?” 

“I wouldn’t say it's like _that,_ really. Just, sort of a sudden, really recent realization based on being nice to me? My bar is...very…very low.” 

“So you’re saying I met your terrifyingly low standards? Damn.” 

“That’s not what I meant! You’re great! You’re _miles_ above my standards! I just mean...when it comes to me specifically it doesn’t take much to get on my good side. Someone said something nice to me and immediately took it back and it took me three months to register that they didn’t want to be friends with me?” 

“That is...really sad. Are you sure you have feelings for him then? Or me for that matter?” 

“I don’t know? I have no idea…” 

“Hm...ok. Outside of us, is there anyone you’ve ever liked? Including fictional characters. Trust me, far too many of my childhood crushes were princesses and warrior women I’d read about in stories.” 

“Ha, I think I’ve got one of those. In hindsight...it’s kind of obvious I liked him.” 

“Oh god it’s Flynn Rider isn’t it?” She gasped. “No wait, it’s not Eugene is it? The guy? The real person you like?” 

“Ok I knew it was obvious but I didn’t think it was _that_ obvious.” 

“You have such awful taste in men. Terrible. Horrid. Really? Him?” 

“He’s um…” Varian tugged at the ends of his sleeves. “He’s not that bad really.” 

“Are you sure we’re talking about the same guy? Self absorbed obnoxious know-it-all who doesn’t listen to anyone but himself and maybe his girlfriend?” 

“Well, yeah, but he does care about people! I mean, he wouldn’t have stayed here so long if he only cared about himself. Especially if it means dealing with me.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I dunno. Guess I’m just getting used to all this, uh, caring about me thing? Eugene talked about it last night, apparently I’m not supposed to apologize for having other people deal with my problems?”

“If by problems you mean the vomit I found in that bucket this morning, he was right.” Cassandra gagged. “I don’t know which is worse, the bucket or Eugene being _right._ ” 

Varian laughed, a laugh which slowly turned to a series of violent coughs. 

“Woah! Hey, uh, you ok?” 

“Fine! I just-- I just may have--” He spoke in between coughs. “Been suppressing my cough this entire conversation.” 

“You’ve been _what?_ ” 

“I didn’t want to be rude!” The coughing stopped, though his voice was scratchy and his mouth tasting like metal. “You--- you were talking and I um…” 

Cassandra let out a long sigh. “Please just _cough_ if you feel like you have to. And uh...you should probably lay down before you fall over.” 

Varian rubbed his forehead and groaned, slowly letting himself fall back onto the bed and lay on his side. “Yeah that’s probably a good idea.” 

They stayed in silence for a moment, Cassandra watched as he shut his eyes and attempted to fall back asleep, though she doubted he could manage it, or if he could he certainly hadn’t yet. She reached into her bag to find something else to mess with. Her eyes fell onto the graphtec and she slowly took it out. 

“Varian?” She asked softly, almost disappointed when his eyes blinked open. “I found something, while we were looking for you.” 

He looked down to the item in her hand, then back up to her. “What is it?” 

“I’m not sure exactly. It’s some sort of scroll about the sundrop flower and the black rocks, but it’s written in code. I um...found it in a chest in your father’s room. It was shoved into a wall that had been broken down. Had all sorts of stuff in it too, though I guess none of it was as important as this. Did you know what it could be?” 

“No clue. I didn’t even know he had that.” Varian glanced to the ground. More things his father never told him about. “I could try and translate it, I’m pretty good at codes.” 

“Well, either way it makes more sense for you to have it than me so...I’ll leave it here for you. Maybe it’ll give you something to do once you’re able to sit up for more than a few minutes.” 

“Thanks.” He smiled. “For telling me about this.” 

“No problem, you had a right to know.” 

Varian shut his eyes again. “I guess…”

* * *

Several men stood around a table, all with nervous expressions on their faces. It was a rare occasion in which the king would summon them all there, usually it was the opposite, or they simply spoke together alone. A meeting of all members of the council, mandated by the king, only came in times of war. Who were they fighting, how many lives would be lost? 

Frederic slowly walked through the room’s entrance, a solemn look on his face. “Hello men. We are here to discuss a topic of great importance.” He let out a shaky sigh. “A man has died.” 

Gasps sounded around the room. It was odd-- to have such a reaction. People died often, though very few people died that the king saw the need to address. 

“As you might be aware, the black rocks have spread significantly over the course of a few months. They have caused a large amount of destruction, particularly to Old Corona. Two days ago, they took a life. I...learned of the news yesterday, and I…” He took in a breath. “I had to take a moment to process it before making plans on how to deal with it.” 

“Who was it, your highness?” One of the men nervously asked.

“Quirin, Old Corona’s leader. His son is in charge, as of now, though he is in no way fit to handle such a task. Old Corona is without leadership, and has been forced to evacuate.” 

“What do you suggest we do?” Another man asked.

“There is not much we _can_ do, James. The rocks are indestructible, not one test to destroy them has worked, by any means. Our main priority now is to keep the situation private. If the people were to learn of this...issue, it might cause a panic.” 

“So we just simply shove a life-threatening plague of indestructible rocks under a _rug?_ ” 

“For now, yes.” 

The man, James, rubbed his hands on his temples. “Would it not be better to make everyone aware of the situation? So that when the rocks inevitably make their way to the capital we won’t have an _actual_ panic on our hands?” 

Frederic sighed. “I know it doesn’t sound like the best option, but it’s the only option we have. We can’t come to a proper decision until we have all the information. We don’t know what path the rocks are taking, they seem to be staying in Old Corona. They may just stop there.” 

“The boy, what will we do about him?” Another man interjected. “He no longer has a caretaker, and he’s far too young to function on his own.” 

“He’s staying here, for now. My daughter and her friends have been taking care of him. Speaking of him…” He held his hands together. “He’s posed quite the problem, as of late.” 

“What do you mean, sire?” The man asked. 

“Based on the reports I received before...the incident, Varian has been rather vocal about the rocks, as well as ‘solving’ the issue. He’s been putting both himself and others in danger with his experiments. I called you here today to tell you of the current situation, but I also ask for your advisement on how to get him to stop.”

“While the boy might pose a danger with his experiments, there’s not much we can do to get him to stop. And with his father dead because of them, I doubt any simple persuasion could work. Perhaps we could simply give him a safer environment to--” 

“ _I_ suggest,” One of the men, silent until now spoke. “We have a few guards tail him. We see what exactly he’s up to, and then we decide what to do from there.” 

“Hm...yes I believe that would be best.” 

“ _What?_ ” James exclaimed. “Using military force on some harmless orphan _child?_ Can you imagine what a stunt like that might do to your reputation?” 

“I’m well aware of what it would do to my reputation. I believe that is a risk I’m willing to take.” Frederic glared at the man, a silent challenge to speak against him once more, one the man could not meet. “His father had access to certain knowledge I do not want in the hands of the public. We cannot trust him to use it wisely if he were to find it.” 

“Then I see no other option. No harm would be done to him, so long as he does not act out, and we would be able to take back information he should not have access to. Tailing him is the most logical option.” The man who suggested the idea nodded. 

“Does everyone agree?” Frederic asked, feigning the idea that they had a say in the matter. Everyone nodded, some more reluctant than others. “Good. We shall give the assignments tomorrow.” 

_Whatever it is you’ve found, boy._ The king thought to himself. _I will take it back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN I HAVEN'T TOUCHED THIS IN FOREVER WHAT'S UP HGKJFD

**Author's Note:**

> Freddy, Nigel, Arianna, just about everyone except for Rapunzel: I'm sure Quirin and Varian are just fine.  
> Varian, currently sobbing in front of his father's encased corpse: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6dxEk_2Hdo


End file.
